


Christmas Amends

by RoyalCrimsonCloak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalCrimsonCloak/pseuds/RoyalCrimsonCloak
Summary: Harry broke up with Ginny three years ago. Was it really for the best? Or will he regret that decision on Christmas Eve three years later?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This piece was created as a gift but I thought I’d share it with you guys. This is just some Christmas fluff, so enjoy it! And thank you to MrsRen, my awesome Beta!

  


** _  
_ **

_Breaking up with Ginny was for the best_ , Harry repeated in his mind over and over, as he sludged through the snow in Diagon Alley on Christmas Eve. Even though it was nearly Christmas, you wouldn’t know it, for it was nearly deserted. It had been almost three years since their so-called mutual breakup, but in truth, it had been anything _but_ mutual. She had become entrapped by the promises made by quidditch teams, and Harry had been off at a wizarding university to study Defense Against the Dark Arts deeper, and had earned a degree in the subject. 

He kept his head down, lips nearly frozen in the brutal wind. His one goal was to find Sirius a present, even though his dog-father had insisted that he didn’t need a gift. Most of the shops had already closed, but thankfully the warm lights of goblin-owned Relics and Rarities shown through the thickly falling snow. He reached it and pushed the door open, bells softly tinkling to mark his arrival. 

“Come in Mr. Potter,” a rough voice called from inside the shop. 

Harry stomped the snow off his boots and unwrapped the semi-frozen scarf from his face. 

He went further into the shop, browsing the various display cases, slowly approaching Blountmoth, the goblin behind the main display case. A beautiful necklace with a rough-hewn emerald encased in goblin-forged rose gold on a matching delicate chain caught his eye and immediately a wave of nostalgia engulfed him. The colour reminded him of being serenaded by the singing card that Ginny had made for him in 3rd year at Hogwarts after he had defeated the basilisk. 

The goblin came over to where Harry was standing and looked at the younger man over his half-moon spectacles. 

“Find something you like, Mr. Potter?” he inquired kindly. 

Harry nodded, still lost in the memory. 

The goblin removed the necklace from the display and slipped it in a bag it as Harry stood numbly. 

“Will that be all for you this evening?” Blountmoth asked. 

Harry nodded again and without looking, withdrew his wallet that Ginny had given him for a graduation present and presented the goblin with his black Gringotts card. 

The goblin shortly returned his card and the wrapped parcel to Harry and he took them wordlessly. 

Harry then turned and exited the shop, wrapping his scarf back around his neck and face. He walked a few feet, then bumped into someone, sending the bag flying, and the necklace sliding across the cobblestone. 

“Oh I’m so sorry,” a female voice—a familiar one—spoke quickly. He’d know that voice anywhere. 

Ginny Weasley picked up the bag, apologising again but held the necklace in her palm, admiring it. 

“This is beautiful,” she said wistfully. 

She looked up at who she’d bumped into, eyes widening when she saw familiar green eyes staring at her.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, wracking his brain for something, _anything_ to say. "Uh, yeah. Thanks.” 

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked, still fingering the necklace.

“Um...maybe…no…” He spluttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Ginny chortled at his response, causing him to turn red. 

“Erm, would you like to go get a cup of coffee?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

“Sure,” Ginny replied hopefully. 

They walked the short distance to the coffee shop, and he held the door open for her. When she passed him, he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at her pert arse. 

She chose a quiet table near the back as he joined the que to order coffee. 

He returned to the table and handed her a steaming cup of coffee, black then seated himself across from her, shrugging his jacket off. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, clutching the cup to warm her hands. She remembered that she still had the necklace and started to return it to him, but he held his hand up to stop her. 

“I had actually got that for you, Gin. I don’t know why, but I still think of you often.” _Actually every day,_ his subconscious reminded him. “I’m beginning to realise that breaking up with you _wasn’t_ for the best, and I’m sorry for that.” 

She stared at him, dumbfounded. 

“Me too, Harry,” she rasped once she found her voice. “After we broke up, quidditch lost its charm, so I resigned almost a year ago and now work for _The Wizard’s Voice_ . I’m sorry that I’ve avoided you. It was just painful to see you and not be able to be _with_ you,” she finished softly, looking under her eyelashes at him.

Harry sat in silence as he nursed his coffee. _Ginny missed him as much as he did her!_

He cleared his throat and looked at her. “Gin, I’m not saying this just because it’s Christmas. I mean it. I know we can’t just pick up where we left off, but I would like to rekindle our friendship, at least. That is if you’re willing,” he said hesitantly. 

“I’d like to, Harry. Truly, I do,” she replied quickly. 

Harry reached across the small table and engulfed her dainty hand in his larger one. He slowly pulled her hand up and kissed it, causing the redhead to blush. 

“Here’s to a Happy Christmas and maybe some amends,” he spoke softly as they kept their hands entwined and finished their coffee. Harry eyed her, and choked on his coffee as she pulled her hands back and clasped the necklace around her neck. “I think I was supposed to do that.” He managed raggedly. 

She winked. “I’ll let you make it up to me.”


End file.
